


Rzecz w tym, czy wciąż mnie kochasz?

by Winnetou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sherlolly - Freeform, trochę fluffu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Po tym, co wydarzyło się w więzieniu na wyspie Sherrinford, John próbuje przekonać Sherlocka, że Molly należą się jakieś wyjaśnienia. Detektyw długo opierał się wszelkiej perswazji i John był bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy odkrył, dlaczego.





	Rzecz w tym, czy wciąż mnie kochasz?

**Author's Note:**

> Wciąż nie wiem, czy uwielbiam sezon 4, czy go nienawidzę. To opowiadanie powstało dosyć dawno w odpowiedzi na to jedno krótkie "Kocham cię", które przekonało mnie, że sherlolly może być prawdą. Być może są tu jakieś błędy - jeśli tak, to nie bójcie się wytknąć.

\- Sherlock, musisz to w końcu zrobić! – John Watson stał nad swoim przyjacielem z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i zaciętą miną. – To już tydzień, a ona wciąż nie wie, czemu kazałeś jej przez to przechodzić.

Sherlock bardzo wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia, że ignoruje Johna. Gapił się w okular mikroskopu i uparcie milczał. No to zobaczymy, kto jest bardziej uparty, pomyślał doktor. Dzisiaj mijał dokładnie tydzień od najbardziej traumatycznej przygody w ich dotychczasowej karierze. To, co wydarzyło się na Sherrinford odcisnęło piętno na wszystkich. John przynajmniej znał powód swoich cierpień, natomiast Molly…

\- Molly wciąż myśli, że wykorzystałeś ją w jakiejś swojej kolejnej gierce! _Musisz_ powiedzieć jej choć część prawdy, bo inaczej cię znienawidzi.

Obaj wiedzieli, że to nieprawda. Molly Hooper miała już wystarczająco dużo powodów, by znienawidzić Sherlocka, i wciąż jeszcze tego nie zrobiła. I to właśnie było najgorsze. Nienawiść jest prostym uczuciem. Destrukcyjnym, to prawda, ale prostym. Miłość za to niszczy człowieka w dużo bardziej wysublimowany sposób.

Chociaż detektyw z podziwu godną determinacją ignorował przyjaciela nie mógł udawać, że nie słyszy jego słów. Gdyby chociaż John nie miał racji! Wtedy Sherlock mógłby się z nim wykłócać, krzyczeć i jakoś wyładować swoją frustrację. Jednak John miał rację, a Sherlock chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wiedział, co zrobić. O tak, Sherrinford obnażył ich wnętrza i ukazał prawdę, przed którą nie mieli dokąd uciec.

Holmes wciąż gapił się w okular, ale tak naprawdę nie widział preparatu. Już nie raz odbywali tą rozmowę, a raczej monolog w wykonaniu Johna, i Sherlock miał tego dosyć. Johnowi wydawało się, że rozumie, co się wydarzyło, ale tak naprawdę nie wiedział zupełnie nic. Patrzył, ale nie obserwował. Doktor tym czasem podjął kolejną próbę.

\- Na Boga, Sherlock, jeśli trzeba to skłam jej, że dom rzeczywiście był zaminowany. Przecież my w to uwierzyliśmy! Powiedz, że Eurus to na tobie wymusiła, że inaczej nigdy byś jej tak nie oszukał…

Krzesło z hukiem poleciało na podłogę, kiedy Sherlock się z niego zerwał. Chwycił się stołu tak mocno, że pobielały mu palce i stał tak pochylony, dysząc i zaciskając powieki. Zaskoczony Watson zamilkł.

\- Ja jej nie oszukałem, rozumiesz, John? O to właśnie chodzi, że jej nie oszukałem. Czy ty rozumiesz, co moja siostra nam zrobiła? – Holmes spojrzał na przyjaciela takim wzrokiem, że lekarza przeszły ciarki, i sam sobie odpowiedział – Nie, oczywiście, że nie rozumiesz, bo niby skąd. Zmusiła Molly do wyznania uczuć, co do których była pewna, że pozostaną nieodwzajemnione. Kazała jej rozdrapać stare rany, bo wiedziała, że to ja je tam zostawiłem. Ale widzisz, ze mną zrobiła coś jeszcze gorszego. Od początku planowała, że będę musiał okłamać Molly, żeby wydobyć z niej hasło i w ten sposób po raz kolejny ją zranię. I nie wiem, czy świadomie, czy nie, ale Eurus zadrwiła ze mnie w najokrutniejszy możliwy sposób – uświadomiła mi, że moje kłamstwo było prawdą.

John czuł się, jakby dostał obuchem po głowie. Wpatrywał się w detektywa, który nagle jakby zapadł się w sobie i tylko wpatrywał się tępo w blat stołu. W końcu coś w jego mózgu zaskoczyło i odzyskał mowę.

\- Sherlock, czy ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że… Kurwa, na litość boską! Czy ty ją naprawdę…?!

Holmes nie odpowiedział, co samo w sobie starczyło za odpowiedź. Przez chwilę jeszcze John stał oniemiały w miejscu, a potem plan nagle pojawił się w jego głowie, jakby bez udziału świadomości. Wiedział, co trzeba zrobić. Co on musi zrobić, bo najwyraźniej Sherlocka na to nie stać. Chwycił swoją kurtkę i rzucił Sherlockowi jego płaszcz, który ten złapał odruchowo.

\- Ubieraj się, wychodzimy – warknął Watson tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – I nawet nie próbuj się kłócić, bo wywlokę cię stąd siłą.

Osłupiały detektyw posłusznie założył okrycie i ruszył do wyjścia. Taksówkę złapali nadspodziewanie szybko. John niemal wepchnął do niej Sherlocka i rzucił kierowcy adres. Holmes już otwierał usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale zmienił zdanie po jednym spojrzeniu rzuconym mu przez przyjaciela. Jechali w milczeniu, a powietrze wydawało się tak gęste, że można by je kroić nożem. Kilkaset metrów od celu John poprosił kierowcę, by się zatrzymał; zapłacili i wysiedli.

\- A teraz słuchaj – głos Watsona był twardy jak stal. – Pójdziesz tam i opowiesz Molly, co się stało. Nie musisz mówić wszystkiego, jeśli nie chcesz, ale niech to będzie przynajmniej tyle, żeby uwierzyła i zrozumiała. Jeśli będzie trzeba to naprawdę powiedz, że w domu była cholerna bomba. Nie mogę cię zmusić, żebyś przyznał się do swoich uczuć, ale zrób wszystko, żeby przekonać Molly, że nie bawiłeś się jej kosztem. I nie powiesz jej, że to ja cię tu przyciągnąłem. A jeśli spróbujesz uciec, to na pamięć mojej żony przysięgam, że połamię ci obie nogi i przyprowadzę Molly do ciebie.

Mina Johna była zawzięta, a wzrok stanowczy, ale widać w nim też było współczucie i Sherlock zrozumiał, że nie ma sensu się kłócić. Doskonale wiedział, że już dawno powinien to zrobić, ale przerażała go myśl o rozmowie z kobietą, której wyrządził taką krzywdę. Posłał przyjacielowi blady uśmiech mając nadzieję, że John pojmie, jak bardzo jest mu wdzięczny za to, że wie, kiedy musi wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, bo Sherlock je umywa. Widać jakaś siła wyższa uznała, że Holmes nie powinien dłużej obywać się bez sumienia i postawiła mu na drodze Johna Watsona.

Tak więc teraz absolutnie nie wierzący w siły wyższe Sherlock pomodlił się do nich i nacisnął dzwonek.

John przez kilka godzin stał na chodniku opodal mieszkania Molly Hooper. W międzyczasie zdążył zadzwonić do pani Hudson z prośbą, by co jakiś czas zaglądała do śpiącej Rosie i dziesięć razy zmienić zdanie co do swojego pomysłu. W końcu uznał, że coś jednak należało zrobić, a skoro Sherlock się do tego nie kwapił, to pozostało mu wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

Kiedy Sherlock w końcu wyszedł z mieszkania wyglądał na znacznie spokojniejszego, ale powiedział tylko, że jest lepiej i John nie wnikał. Miał przeczucie, że jeszcze się dowie, co zaszło między detektywem a patolog. Nie mylił się.

***

Molly zadzwoniła do niego dwa dni później i poprosiła o spotkanie. Zgodził się od razu zastrzegając, że wszędzie, byle nie na Baker Street. Ona też się zgodziła i teraz stał pod jej drzwiami zastanawiając się, czy to jednak był dobry pomysł. Nie lubił mieszać się w sprawy innych ludzi, ale przy tych dwojgu mieszanie się było wręcz konieczne. John westchnął, czując się bardzo starym i zmęczonym, i nacisnął dzwonek.

\- Witaj, John. Wejdź, proszę.

Uśmiech, jakim przywitała go doktor Hooper był blady i zmęczony. Watson domyślił się, że przez ostatnie dwa dni nie spała najlepiej. Nie dziwił się jej.  
Siedzieli w małym salonie, siorbiąc gorącą herbatę i nie mając pojęcia, jak zacząć rozmowę. W końcu John uznał, że najlepiej będzie prosto z mostu.

\- Co powiedział ci Sherlock?

Molly bardzo starannie odstawiła kubek na stolik, zanim odpowiedziała.

\- Opowiedział mi o swojej siostrze. O tym, czemu Mycroft ją zamknął i jak uciekła, i o tym, jak zmusiła was do uczestnictwa w swojej chorej grze. Powiedział mi, jak szantażowała was moją śmiercią, jeśli Sherlock nie zmusi mnie do powiedzenia hasła, a ciebie zmusiła, żebyś kogoś zabił, a potem, żeby Sherlock zabił ciebie albo Mycrofta. I że w końcu niemal jej się udało dopiąć swego. Boże, John, to wszystko prawda?

Cichy głos Molly przepełniony był desperackim błaganiem o potwierdzenie.

\- Tak, Molly, to prawda, chociaż sam bym w to nie uwierzył, gdyby mnie tam nie było. Musisz zrozumieć, że Eurus Holmes jest kimś wymykającym się jakimkolwiek zasadom pojmowania. Przeraża nawet Mycrofta, co chyba najlepiej świadczy o tym, kim jest.

Widać było, że kobieta odetchnęła z ulgą. Mimo wszystko bała się, że detektyw znów ją okłamał.

\- A czy Sherlock powiedział ci _dokładnie_ – John położył szczególny nacisk na to słowo – co działo się, kiedy z tobą rozmawiał? I potem?

Molly zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Powiedział, że to Eurus zadzwoniła z jego telefonu, i że widzieliście mnie dzięki kamerom, które udało jej się zainstalować w moim mieszkaniu. Groziła wysadzeniem domu, jeżeli w ciągu trzech minut nie powiem hasła. Podobno zostały dwie sekundy. Potem obraz zniknął, a wy musieliście przejść do kolejnego pomieszczenia.

John potarł czoło starając się skupić na właściwym poprowadzeniu rozmowy.

\- Gniewasz się na Sherlocka?  
\- Nie… Znaczy, to było okropne, wtedy, gdy z nim rozmawiałam, ale teraz… Uratował mi życie. Nie mam do niego żalu.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak dobrze to słyszeć. Ale widzisz, to wciąż nie jest cała prawda.

Niepokój i strach, to nie są uczucia, które powinni czuć bliscy Sherlocka rozmawiając o nim, ale tak to zazwyczaj wyglądało. W przypadku Johna często dochodziła też wściekłość. Opanował się jednak i mówił dalej.

\- Gdy weszliśmy do tamtego pokoju zobaczyliśmy trumnę. Zwykłą, prostą trumnę z jasnego drewna. Eurus kazała Sherlockowi wydedukować, czyja ma ona być. Więc wydedukował – kobieta, około 160 centymetrów wzrostu, samotna. Jednak dopiero, gdy Mycroft odwrócił oparte o ścianę wieko zrozumieliśmy, że chodzi o konkretną kobietę. Zamiast nazwiska na plakietce przyczepionej do wieka był napis „Kocham cię”. Kobieta kochająca Sherlocka Holmesa. Ty.

Zamilkł i upił łyk herbaty żałując, że to nie jest coś mocniejszego. Molly w milczeniu wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Kiedy zrozumieliśmy, co musisz zrobić, ona wybrała numer. Rozmowę sama pamiętasz najlepiej. Nie widziałem twarzy Sherlocka, stałem za nim, ale słyszałem jego głos. Był zdesperowany, ręce mu się trzęsły. Wiesz, jak to się skończyło. Odetchnęliśmy z ulgą pewni, że jesteś bezpieczna, ale wtedy…

John zawahał się, bo nie wiedział, czy ma pominąć prawdę o bombie, uznał jednak, że nie powinien niczego ukrywać. Chciał, żeby Molly zrozumiała, że dla Sherlocka to również było traumatyczne.

\- Molly – powiedział patrząc jej prosto w oczy, żeby wiedziała, że nie próbuje usprawiedliwiać przyjaciela – on był pewien, że wygrał, że jesteś bezpieczna, choć pewnie zapłacił za to waszą przyjaźnią. Ale ona… Wiesz, co ona nam wtedy powiedziała? Że nie było żadnej bomby. Nic ci nie groziło, a ta kobieta zrobiła to tylko po to, by zadrwić ze swojego brata. Skrzywdziła go w dwójnasób.

\- Jak to? – szok był wyraźnie widoczny na twarzy Molly. To, co usłyszała od Sherlocka już było niewiarygodne, ale uwierzenie w słowa Johna było jeszcze trudniejsze.  
\- Zmusiła go, by wymógł na tobie najbardziej intymne wyznanie, jakie można usłyszeć z ust drugiej osoby, bo doskonale wiedziała, ile cię to będzie kosztować. Lecz kiedy ty postawiłaś swój warunek… Chryste, przecież słyszałaś go wtedy, za drugim razem! Na początku chciał tylko, żebyś powtórzyła hasło, ale chyba właśnie wtedy zrozumiał…  
\- Co zrozumiał, John?  
\- Eurus obnażyła ciebie przed nim, ale przecież doskonale wiedział, co do niego czujesz. To było okrutne, zmuszać cię do takich wyznań, ale widzisz Molly, Sherlock został obnażony sam przed sobą. Powiedział mi o tym. Sherlock nie kłamał, gdy mówił, że cię kocha, chociaż do ostatniej chwili nie wiedział, że mówi prawdę.  
\- Niemożliwe… - jej szept był ledwie słyszalny. – John, wiesz, że on nigdy…  
\- Jeśli o niego chodzi to już nic mnie chyba nie zdziwi. A teraz słuchaj uważnie, bo tej części nie znasz. Eurus przerwała połączenie i kiedy my odetchnęliśmy z ulgą, ona wylała na nas wiadro zimnej wody. Z całą bezwzględnością uświadomiła Sherlockowi, co ci zrobił i że było to zupełnie na darmo. W tamtej chwili – Boże, chyba nigdy tego nie zapomnę – jak w transie podszedł do tej cholernej trumny, ostrożnie zamknął wieko i rozbił ją. Rozwalił ją gołymi rękami. Wyglądał, jakby oszalał i może rzeczywiście tak było. Nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby ktoś tak krzyczał…

Cisza, jaka zapadła po tych słowach, była przytłaczająca. John nie przerywał jej, pozwalając Molly zrozumieć sens tego, co powiedział. Kobieta długo siedziała w bezruchu, a gdy w końcu się poruszyła lekarz zobaczył, że cała drży. Usiadł obok niej i mocno ją objął.

\- Nie powiedziałem tego wszystkiego po to, byś czuła się winna. Może w ogóle nie powinienem był tego mówić, ale ten kretyn nigdy by się nie przyznał. A ty powinnaś wiedzieć. To, co się tam wydarzyło, było jednym z najgorszych doświadczeń w moim życiu, ale jeśli może wyniknąć z tego coś dobrego i wy dwoje… Molly, chcę, żebyś była absolutnie i całkowicie świadoma, że Sherlock nie chciał cię skrzywdzić. To wina jego siostry. Skrzywdziła was oboje, ale mimo to wciąż proszę – nie odrzucaj tego, bo to prawda. Nie tak to powinno wyglądać, lecz wciąż jest szansa na szczęśliwe zakończenie.

Molly przytuliła się do Johna zastanawiając się, czym zasłużyła na przyjaźń tak wspaniałego człowieka.

\- Postaram się, ale wiesz, że to nie będzie łatwe. Ani dla mnie, ani dla niego.  
\- Wiem – westchnął Watson. – Jeśli chodzi o Sherlocka, to nic nigdy nie jest łatwe. 

***

Kiedy John wrócił do domu był już późny wieczór. Sherlock czekał na niego zasiadając w swoim fotelu.

\- Co jej powiedziałeś?  
\- Wszystko.

Holmes westchnął i przetarł twarz dłońmi.

\- Po co? To tylko bardziej wszystko skomplikuje.  
\- A co tu się jeszcze może skomplikować? To już jest zdrowo pojebane!

John zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Przez lata patrzył, jak Molly meczy się ze swoimi uczuciami, a teraz, gdy okazało się, że Sherlock jednak je odwzajemnia, oboje jakby starali się temu zaprzeczyć. Miał ich już dosyć.

\- Powiedz jej w końcu wprost, że ją kochasz i zapytaj, czy mimo wszystko da ci szansę. Błagaj, jeśli trzeba. Spróbuj chociaż ułożyć sobie życie z kimś, kto najwyraźniej kocha ciebie, choć ty się przed tym bronisz jak tylko możesz.  
\- John, czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że ja się nadaję do związków? – Sherlock zerwał się z fotela i teraz miotał się po pokoju jak zwierzę w klatce. – Nie zwracam uwagi na konwenanse i normy społeczne, nie umiem tworzyć więzi, nie umiem troszczyć się o ludzi. Ja jestem cholernym socjopatą, zapomniałeś?!  
\- Kiedyś powiedziałeś, że nie masz przyjaciół, ale jednak oto jestem – Watson rozłożył ręce prezentując swoją osobę. – Poza tym myślisz, że Molly nie zna wszystkich tych twoich wad? I mimo to nigdy nie przestał cię kochać. A poza tym to chyba jedyna osoba, która zna też wszystkie twoje zalety.  
\- A co, jeśli nie wyjdzie? Jeśli po tym wszystkim nawet nie będziemy mogli na siebie spojrzeć?

John podszedł do przyjaciela i mocno złapał go za ramiona. W końcu dotarło do niego, skąd to dziwne zachowanie – detektyw zwyczajnie się bał.

\- Już ci kiedyś powiedziałem, że takie szanse nie trafiają się często i nie trwają wiecznie. Jeśli jej nie wykorzystasz to gwarantuję, że będziesz żałował do końca życia. Na litość boską, Sherlock, przecież ty ją kochasz!

Detektyw gapił się na niego przez chwilę, po której coś jakby się w nim odblokowało i zamknął Johna w silnym uścisku. Zanim zaskoczony lekarz zdołał jakoś zareagować, Sherlock rzucił mu zduszone „Dzięki” i wybiegł z mieszkania. John wpatrywał się w drzwi, jakby te mogły mu wyjaśnić, co się przed chwilą stało. Ostatecznie uznał jednak, że jako swatka poradził sobie nie najgorzej, choć musiał przyznać, że tych dwoje stanowiło wyjątkowo ciężki przypadek.

***

Sherlock stał przed drzwiami mieszkania Molly i wahał się. Chciał tam wejść i wreszcie wyjaśnić tą sprawę do końca, jednocześnie pragnąc uciec stamtąd jak najszybciej. Zanim resztki zdecydowania opuściły go na dobre nacisnął klamkę i wszedł.

Molly siedziała na kanapie, skulona i zawinięta w koc. Nie słyszała, jak drzwi się otworzyły, więc drgnęła, gdy zobaczyła Sherlocka. Od razu uderzyło ją, że detektyw wygląda na bardzo zmęczonego, ale wiedziała, że sama też nie prezentuje się lepiej.

Holmes bez słowa usiadł na drugim końcu kanapy. Cisza aż dzwoniła w uszach; przerwał ją dopiero zachrypnięty głos mężczyzny.

\- Rozmawiałaś z Johnem.  
\- Tak – Molly potwierdziła, choć nie było to pytanie.

Sherlock z ulgą zauważył, że Molly nie ma już w oczach tej nienawiści i rozgoryczenia, które widział kilka dni wcześniej. Teraz było tam tylko zmęczenie, ulga i to, co zawsze – bezgraniczna miłość. Widział ją tam zawsze, praktycznie od ich pierwszego spotkania, i czasami potrafił to bezwzględnie wykorzystać. Nigdy nie myślał o Molly jako o kimś, z kim mógłby się związać. O nikim tak z resztą nie myślał. Już dawno uznał swoją samotność za coś normalnego i było mu z tym dobrze do czasu, aż nagłe pojawienie się jego siostry nie zburzyło mu tej pewności. W jednej chwili zrozumiał, skąd ten nieprzyjemny skurcz na widok niewielkiej trumny, skąd ukłucie strachu, kiedy zobaczył Molly na monitorze i wreszcie przerażenie, gdy myślał, że nie uda mu się skłonić jej do wypowiedzenia hasła. Ze wszystkich ludzi to ona zawsze była przy nim, nawet częściej, niż John i nigdy się od niego nie odwróciła.

Pod wpływem impulsu zerwał się z kanapy i uklęknął przed kobietą. Złapał jej drobne dłonie w swoje i zaczął zasypywać je pocałunkami.

\- Molly, wybacz. Przepraszam. Nie chciałem…

Zaskoczył ją tym zupełnie. Nie wiedziała, jak ma zareagować. Czuła, jak serce tłucze się jej o żebra, a w głowie miała mętlik. W końcu delikatnie oswobodziła dłonie i ujęła w nie twarz Sherlocka. Pochyliła się i ostrożnie zetknęła ich usta. Mężczyzna drgnął, ale nie odsunął się, a po chwili sam całował ją desperacko i zachłannie. Przyciągnęła go do siebie, wplatając mu palce we włosy, a on objął ją mocno.

Odsunęli się od siebie dopiero, gdy potrzeba zaczerpnięcia tlenu była zbyt silna. Sherlock otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Molly położyła na nich dłoń, powstrzymując go.  
\- Nie teraz. To, co trzeba, już chyba wiemy, a wszystko inne może zaczekać do jutra.

Ułożyła się wygodniej i znów przyciągnęła Sherlocka do siebie. On oparł głowę o jej ramię, gorącym oddechem łaskocząc skórę na szyi. Objął ją ciasno i zamknął oczy czując, jak jej dłoń gładzi jego włosy. To prawda – to, co trzeba, zostało już powiedziane. Na wszystko inne przyjdzie jeszcze czas.


End file.
